listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Winx Club
Winx Club is an Italian magical girl anime about fairies called the Winx who battle villains such as the evil witch trio the Trix, Lord Darkar the Dark Lord, and the Evil Wizard of Dragon Fire and Lord of Evil Valtor (or Baltor). It has three dubs: RAI (Seasons 1-4), 4Kids (Seasons 1-3), and Nickelodeon (Seasons 3-6). Season 1 *Hunting Troll - Destroyed by Icy, Darcy, and Stormy with a magic spell. *Slob Monster - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, and Tecna with their magic. *Puncture Beetle - Destroyed by Stella with Sun Shower/Sun Burst. *Red Willow/Windigo Willow - Burned from the inside by Bloom with a spell, then destroyed by Flora with a magic beam. *Nightmare Gargoyle - Destroyed by Bloom and Faragonda with magic attacks. *Snow Monster - Tecna trapped him in her Worldwide Web, then Flora planted some Blast Buds on him, Stella caused them to blossom with sunlight, and Musa detonated them with soundwaves, destroying him. Both Daphne and the Great Dragon are believed to be killed by the Ancient Witches, where Daphne appears in spirit form. Season 2 *Multi-Mouth Monster - Destroyed by Stella with Sun Blast, causing him to explode into slime. *Kerborg - Destroyed by Faragonda and Griffin with an energy ball (Vallax Venum). *'Lord Darkar' - Destroyed by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla with Charmix Convergence. *Shadow Avalon - Presumably destroyed when Darkar was destroyed, as his castle created by his power (as all shadow creatures were) crumbles afterward. (In the 4Kids version he is said to be a corrupted cloud spirit, and therefore may have merely been released from Darkar's control) Season 3 *'Valtor / Baltor' - In the RAI and Nickelodeon versions, Valtor is destroyed when Bloom enters his flame and extinguishes it with fairy dust. In the 4Kids version, Baltor is destroyed when Bloom enters his flame and extinguishes it by overpowering it with Dragon Fire Fury. Season 4 Season 4 doesn't have a 4Kids dub, only RAI English and Nickelodeon. Nabu is believed to have died but seems to have gone into a coma instead. In the RAI version, he is seen standing during the final episode, though in Season 5 (which only has a Nickelodeon dub), he remains gone. *Nightmare monster - Destroyed when Layla/Aisha removed the Dream Eater Butterfly from Piff. *Dark Guardian - Destroyed when Roxy used the White Circle to release the earth fairies. *'Duman' - Trapped in a sphere and destroyed by Nabu with a magic spell. *Nabu - Debated. In the Nickelodeon version, sacrificed himself to close the fairy-destroying vortex, whose dark powers drained his strength. (In the RAI version, despite the Winx believing him to be dead, Morgana suggests that he is just in a coma, and his appearance in the final episode can be taken as canon and not a mistake) Strangely he reappears alive in the film Winx Club:Magical Adventure!, which took place after season four. *'Ogron, Anagan, and Gantlos' - Debated. Frozen by Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, Tecna, Roxy, and Nebula with Believix Convergence, sending them falling into a crevice presumably to their doom. (although some believe they survived their fall and remain frozen for eternity.) null Category:Animation